Konoha's Siren
by Xanalia - The Shaded Stalker
Summary: AU, fem!Iruka - a new girl has come to the village, what stories does she bring with her? not very good but I can't think of a better one at the moment.
1. Chapter 1

A heavy rain fell, drenching the forest: animals scampered for cover from the freezing cold.

Under one of the larger trees, two figures huddled together, wrapped in a blanket, trying to keep warm, the larger of the two curled around the smaller protectively, keeping her warm as she slept.

The man smiled, brushing chocolate bangs from the young, innocent face.

His smile wavered slightly at the mark on the girl's face, still somewhat fresh.

Tucking the small brunette's head under his chin, the man grimaced at the pain that shot across his back.

Blood flowed free from the reopened wound, ignored as the man closed his eyes, tightening his hold on the girl.

'Sumi masen, shoujo-chan.' he thought, darkness over-taking his senses.

Two male figures jumped through the branches of the trees, the morning sun's light peeking through the foliage to guide them.

One had wild, blonde hair, sky blue eyes, and tan skin: the other was pale with dark hair and eyes.

Both wore the jounin uniform for Konohagakure no Sato.

As they moved through the trees, the dark-haired man suddenly stopped, looking around. His companion halted, turning to his partner.

"Fugaku?" he called questionably.

Without answering, Uchiha Fugaku took off in a different direction.

The other, Namikaze Minato, blinked, alarmed, before following.

It wasn't long before the Uchiha stopped.

Minato jumped down from his perch, spotting what had caught the other's attention, to check on the two people huddled under the tree.

Both had tan skin, chocolate hair, the man's being tied back, the girl's flowing a couple inches past her shoulders.

The elder was dressed in black and dark blue clothes, the girl in a plain black kimono with a navy-blue obi and sandals.

A cut was slashed across the younger's face, blood having dripped down her face before infection started to set in.

A black blanket was wrapped around the two, more so the girl than the man, and each had a hitai-ate with four wavy lines carved into the metal plating.

"Mist nins," Fugaku commented.

"Missing Mist nins," Minato corrected, showing the horizontal slash straight through the Mist village symbol.

"They're so young, though: he looks as though he's still in his adolescence and she looks to be eight, younger than your students." Fugaku said, as Minato took the girl from the man's arms.

"Let's get them to the village."

"Minato?"

"He's dead-"

Fugaku choked a little.

"-and she may be soon, if we don't get her treated: who knows how long she's been exposed with that scratch?" the blonde finished, placing the girl in Fugaku's arms.

The dark-haired man wasted no time in rushing the small form to Konoha: Minato was right.

The blonde caught up, after securing the pair's few belongings and the man's body on his back.

A few days later

Large, coffee-tinted eyes fluttered, slowly opening to take in their surroundings.

The room that came into focus was white with a few instruments, materials, and machines to identify it as a hospital room.

The small brunette sat up, finding she was in a hospital gown and a few bandages on her arms. Reaching up, she found no wrappings on her head but one on her face, going over her nose.

'Alright, no concussion and I bet this'll scar,' she thought, running her fingers over the bandage, 'Where am I?'

At that moment, the door opened, revealing two women.

One was a brunette dressed in a nurse's uniform, the other was a redhead dressed in an orange halter-top, black pants, sandals, and gloves. A blue hitai-ate hung around her neck.

"Oh, you're awake!" the nurse stated, rushing to the girl's side and checking her condition.

The redheaded woman just looked her over, green eyes taking in every detail.

"Hmm," the nurse hummed, listening to the girl's breathing, "I think she could probably leave today, Kushina-san."

The kunoichi nodded.

"I'll go get the doctor." The nurse said, walking past the green-eyed woman, who closed the door.

Now alone, the woman sat beside the girl's bed, giving her a small smile.

"Hi, there, Chibi-chan," the girl blinked at the nickname, blushing a little, "I'm Uzumaki Kushina, what's your name?"

The brunette looked away, contemplating whether or not to answer the redhead: she may be a genin but she knew when not to give information.

"Come on," Kushina coaxed playfully, "tell me your name."

"Where am I?"

Kushina blinked, not expecting that question. "If I tell you, will you answer my questions?"

"Maaayyyybeee." The girl teased, smiling a little.

Kushina smiled "Aren't you a playful little thing?"

The girl just smiled cutely, strands of chocolate hair falling around her face.

"You're in Konohagakure no Sato."

Coffee eyes widened slightly, before the smaller female heaved a small sigh of…relief?

Kushina tilted her head at the reaction. "Chibi-chan?"

"Iruka." The girl stated, surprising the redhead.

"Wha-"

"My name is Umino Iruka." Iruka answered.

Green eyes blinked at the girl, before Kushina wrapped her in a tight hug, rubbing her cheek against the dark hair.

"Aww, that's such a cute name!" the elder gushed, cutting off the girl's breathing as she tightened her hold.

"Kushina-san, please, stop trying to suffocate my patient." A man's voice requested.

Kushina turned her head to see a dark-haired man in a doctor's uniform standing in the doorway.

Releasing Iruka, who started panting a little, Kushina stood up.

"Yeah, yeah, just tell me if she's able to leave or not, it's almost lunchtime!" the woman exclaimed.

As if on cue, a growl issued from the girl's stomach, causing her to blush a little.

"Hai, hai," the doctor complied; doing the same check up the nurse had done earlier.

After a few minutes, the doctor announced, "She can leave," while writing a few things on his clipboard.

"Finally," Kushina sighed in exaggerated annoyance, making Iruka giggle a little.

"Get her dressed, while I get the release forms." The man instructed, leaving the room.

Making sure the door was closed, Kushina picked up a bag that was next to the hospital bed, unseen from Iruka's position.

Laying the bag on the bed as Iruka got off, Kushina informed, "We found these with you and that man in the forest."

"Otou-san?"

"Is that who he was?" the redhead asked softly, eyes dimming a little.

"Hai," Iruka answered, taking off her gown (after putting on her underwear of course), back to Kushina.

As she started wrapping her chest in black bandages, the older female cocked an eyebrow at what she could see of her developing breasts. (…That makes Kushina sound like a pervert…XD)

"Iruka-chan, how old are you?" she asked, at the same time thinking, 'Maybe it's genetics or she's developing early. She couldn't be older than seven or, maybe, eight.'

The brunette paused in her wrapping, before tightening her wrappings to make her breasts look smaller.

"Eleven." She answered, grabbing a long-sleeved fishnet shirt and putting it on.

"Nani?! I thought you were seven or eight!" Kushina exclaimed, pulling the curtain around the bed as the door opened, hiding the girl from the male doctor.

"I'm not that small, am I?" Iruka asked, as Kushina filled out the release papers.

"You're teeny! Smaller than Rin-chan!" the woman practically gushed as the doctor left.

Iruka stepped out from behind the curtain, combing her hair.

A dark red, backless shirt clung to her small form, showing her fishnet shirt that stopped a couple inches above her bellybutton. Black short pants wrapped around her legs snugly, reaching down to her knees, more fishnets crept down her calves halfway and black shinobi sandals covered her tiny feet.

"Am I really that little?" the brunette asked, pulling most of her hair to the right side of her head.

"Yes, you are," Kushina said with a small smile, "and you seem to really like fishnets."

Iruka blinked at the comment, looking down at her outfit.

"Ah…'Tou-san said I got it from 'Kaa-san." She said, tying the hair in a high side ponytail with a red ribbon. The strands that couldn't reach or were left alone fell around the left side of her face.

"Your mother likes fishnets?"

"She used too."

Kushina flinched a little.

"What happened?" she asked gently, placing a hand on the girl's small shoulder.

The brunette looked up with misty eyes and a sad smile.

"Oh, Iruka-chan,"

"It happens.." she paused as she was enveloped in Kushina's warm embrace. "Otou-san's dead too, isn't he?" the girl asked, clutching the woman's orange top.

"From what could be told, he died of blood loss and slight exposure, while trying to keep you warm." The elder told her, rubbing her back soothingly.

"Guess I just have to wait for Aniki to get here…hopefully" Iruka sniffled, wiping her eyes.

Pulling a handkerchief from her pocket, Kushina led Iruka from the room, after grabbing her belongings, the brunette using the cloth to wipe her eyes and nose.

"Go wash your face and meet me in the lobby, ok honey?" the red-haired woman suggested, pushing the girl into a bathroom.

"Hai." Iruka murmured, walking to stand before a mirror.

She took the bandage off her face, examined the slash on her nose, and then washed her face, deciding to ask the first med-nin she saw to rebandage it.

With that done, the nin patting her head afterward, making her pout, ('I'm not some little kid!') she followed the signs on the wall to the lobby to meet Kushina.

Said redhead was chatting with a tall blonde man dressed in a jounin uniform.

As Iruka approached, the woman turned to see her.

"Here she is!" the green-eyed kunoichi chirped, moving behind the brunette, hands on her shoulders.

"Iruka-chan, this is Namikaze Minato: Minato-kun, Umino Iruka." She introduced cheerfully.

Minato smiled down at the girl, who blushed, looking down at her sandaled feet. The blonde chuckled, catching the redhead's eye.

"She's shy." Kushina mouthed, watching the man kneel down to Iruka's level.

"Konnichi wa, Iruka-chan." He greeted kindly.

After looking between her feet and the man's face a few times, Iruka responded, "Konnichi wa."

"We found a letter on your father's person, stating how your family was hoping to become citizens of Konoha." Minato said, receiving a nod. "Why?"

"'Tou-san said it was more peaceful here. And that we- we would be safer living here."

The two adults blinked at the answer, confused.

"Why wouldn't you be safe in your village, Iruka-chan?" Kushina asked, squeezing the girl's slightly trembling shoulders.

"I-I don't want to talk about it at the moment."

"It wouldn't have anything to do with the recent acts of hostility towards clans with kekkai genkai, would it, Iruka-chan?" Minato asked gently, watching what he could see of the genin's face.

"Hai, 'Tou-san said it would be safer to live in a village where people like us weren't feared or hated" Iruka answered quietly, only the two adults being able to hear her.

"No, we don't, in fact we value them, as they use their Limits to protect the village." Minato explained, smiling.

Iruka smiled back hesitantly.

"What's your Limit, Iruka-chan?"

"Let's worry about that later, Minato-kun!" Kushina exclaimed, startling the two, as well as some of the surrounding people.

"It's lunchtime, we have to go meet the others!" the redheaded woman finished, pulling the two out of the hospital.

"O-Others..?" Iruka stuttered, as she was practically dragged down the streets of Konoha.

"Don't worry, Iruka-chan, you'll get along great with them." Minato assured her, before a voice called out to them.

"Sensei! Kushina-san!" a boy called, standing beside a small stand with a sign that read 'Ichiraku Ramen.'

He had dark, spiked up hair, lightly tanned skin, and wore a long-sleeved, dark blue shirt, matching pants, and blue shinobi sandals. Orange, ski-like goggles covered his dark eyes.

"You're late!" he yelled, as they stood before him, not yet seeing Iruka.

"Ah, gomen nasai, Obito-kun," the blonde teacher apologized, smiling at the boy, Kushina grinning at him.

"What took you guys?" a girl's voice was heard, as the owner came out of the ramen shop, followed by another boy.

The girl had cinnamon-colored hair, gray eyes, light-colored skin, and purple markings on her face. She wore a purple, sleeveless shirt, black knee-length skirt, and black sandals.

The other boy had silver hair, pale skin and dark eyes. He was dressed in a black shirt, shorts, and shinobi sandals. Wrappings covered his calves and two white belts crossed over the front of his shirt. A dark blue mask covered most of his face, showing only his dark eyes.

Iruka looked at the masked boy for a few seconds, before disappearing further behind Kushina, blushing. (She blushes a lot.)

The silver-haired boy noticed the slight movement.

He moved to stand in front of the redhead, gauging everyone to watch him.

"Kakashi-kun?" his female teammate questioned, curious of her crush's sudden interest in their sensei's wife.

Kakashi said nothing, merely raising his hand and reaching around the red-haired kunoichi.

A squeak was heard, as he grabbed Iruka's arm, pulling her from behind the woman to stand before him, placing his hands on her shoulders.

The brunette looked up into the boy's eyes, looking away after a few seconds, shyly.

"Who's this, sensei?" Kakashi asked, as his two teammates came up behind him, curious.

Minato smiled.

"Guys, this is Umino Iruka-chan, she's from Kirigakure. Be nice to her, she's been through a lot recently and is by herself here in Konoha."

Obito smiled at Iruka, almost pushing his male teammate away. "Hi, Iruka-chan, I'm Uchiha Obito. This is Hatake Kakashi," he pointed at the masked boy, "and Hino Rin-chan." His finger moved to point at the girl.

Iruka smiled shyly, fidgeting a little.

"Konnichi wa, senpais." She greeted quietly, twisting her fingers around each other.

"Alright, introduction time is over: Iruka-chan hasn't eaten yet and neither have you guys. Let's get lunch!" Kushina announced, ushering everyone into the ramen shop.

Once the group was seated and everyone ordered ramen, Obito and Rin started asking Iruka questions.

"Ne, Iruka-chan, how old are you?"

"Are you going to be a ninja?"

"Where's your family?"

The two adults flinched at that question, Kakashi being the only one to notice.

"Why did you leave Kiri?"

The flow of questions stopped, when their orders came, giving the former Mist nin a chance to answer.

"Hmm," she started, swirling the noodles in her bowl around. "Eleven, already a genin," a brief look of sadness flashed across her face, "I'm not sure where Aniki is, and Konoha is more peaceful than Kiri." The small genin finished, eating her lunch.

"What about your parents?" Rin asked, Obito having choked on his noodles when Iruka answered the first two questions.

The brunette didn't answer, merely ducking her head and pointing up with her free hand.

That gesture received sympathetic looks from anyone who had heard the question.

Rin gasped quietly, feeling bad for bringing the subject up. "S-Sumi masen, Iruka-chan, I-I didn't mean-"

"Iie, daijoubu desu ka," the genin said, smiling sadly at the other girl, "it was a few years ago and I was able to move on." Her smile became a little strained. "I had to learn to move on from a loved one's death…especially with graduation coming up."

Everyone blinked at that.

"What do you mean, Iruka-chan?" Minato asked, the others wondering the same.

"I-It's not something I can talk about…no-not with so many people around." Iruka murmured, finishing her ramen and hopping off her stool, tears slowly gathering in her eyes.

"Alright, we'll go somewhere more private, when everyone's done, ok honey?" Minato suggested, as Kakashi got off his own stool, already done with his lunch.

"I'll take her to the training grounds." He offered, placing a hand on one of the girl's shoulders, which were starting to shake.

"See you two when we're done, then." And the pair was gone, vanishing in a puff of smoke.

**-Line Break-**

Well, this came into my mind a few days ago and I had to write it down…tell me what you think…though I would like a little help.

This is the kekkai genkai that I want to give Iruka-chan:

The Siren's Spell – the vocal chords have chakra lining them that can be released when the wielder sings or speaks (usually sing), casting an illusion over or disorientating anyone who hears. The Limit can also put restless spirits at ease.

Weaknesses:

The wielder has to where a blindfold when activating, or else they may get caught up in their own trap and/or see the spirits that are being put at ease and (if the spirit is family or a friend) continue singing until they die of chakra exhaustion, not wanting to let the illusion go.

The target can plug up his/her ears so that s/he doesn't fall victim to the Limit.

After the Limit is used, the wielder may suffer chakra exhaustion and temporarily go mute, how long depends on the length of the song, how strong the illusion was, and how much chakra was taken from the vocal chords.

There's this other thing I want to do but I can't decide whether or not to do it. I want her to have a summon, but the creature(s) I want her to summon are mythical. I keep thinking of having her summon a griffon but, yeah, I don't know if readers will like it or if I should I have her summon all sorts of mythical creatures or not at all. Suggestions please!!

**Translations**

Sumi masen/Gomen nasai - I'm sorry

Shoujo – Daughter

Nani – What?

Aniki – Elder brother

Konnichi wa – Hello

Kekkai genkai – Bloodline limit

Hai – Yes

Iie – No

Sensei – Teacher, Master

Senpai – Senior, Superior

Daijoubu desu ka – It's alright/Are you alright/I'm alright (depending on how it's used)


	2. Chapter 2

_/Flashback/_

Emphasis/Stressed

Kakashi and Iruka arrived at Team 7's training ground, the male of the pair observing the genin.

The brunette sat down, leaning against one of three wooden poles with her knees pulled up to her chin, head bowed.

She was crying.

That action didn't seem to suit the little genin, at least in Kakashi's opinion.

"You know," Iruka looked up, wiping at her red-rimmed eyes, "I think Sandaime-sama might have you put on our team, seeing as how Minato-sensei was the one who found you." The chuunin told her.

"I-Isn't that a bit unorthodox? There are only supposed to be four in a team: three students and one teacher." Iruka protested.

"Sensei won't mind." Kakashi countered.

"But I'll hold you three back. No doubt you're farther ahead than I am." The brunette continued.

"Like I said: Sensei won't mind. Neither will Obito."

"What about you and Rin-senpai?"

The masked boy paused, thinking.

"Well, Rin might get a little jealous with another girl on the team: she needing to be the center of attention…"

"And you, Kakashi-senpai?" Iruka questioned, standing up and brushing grass off her pants.

Kakashi froze, not knowing how to answer.

"Ano, well…"

"Hmm?"

Large coffee eyes watched him, curiosity shining in them.

"Ano…Ano…" the chuunin was stumped and he didn't know why. 'What's wrong with me?' he thought, frustrated, 'I'm a ninja, I should be in control at all times!'

Even as these thoughts went through his head, the silver-haired boy was unable to answer the cute brunette.

'Cute…?'

Thankfully, in Kakashi's opinion, the others came into the training grounds, Rin latching onto his arm and distracting the brunette (Yes, I'm gonna make Rin act somewhat like Sakura).

"I missed you, Kakashi-kun!" she sang, snuggling said boy's arm.

"Rin, you saw me ten minutes ago," he said, extracting his arm from her grip, "And don't do that: it's annoying."

"Kakashi! Don't talk to Rin-chan like that!" Obito growled, coming up beside the two.

"Shut up, Obito." Kakashi retorted, making the goggled male bristle.

"Maa, maa, calm down you two-" their teacher tried to settle the boys down.

"Why you-"

"Ow!" both boys cried out.

Two small hands had grabbed onto their ears and yanked…hard.

The result was two young chuunins falling to the ground on either side of the present genin, ears still being twisted in her hands.

"That's enough, you two." Iruka scolded, as though they were five-year-olds.

Minato chuckled, Kushina burying her face in his shoulder to muffle her own laughter.

The picture of two twelve-year-old chuunins having their ears twisted by an (seemingly) eight-year-old genin was priceless.

Rin looked more abashed than amused.

Letting go of the boys' ears, Iruka moved to stand in front of them, placing her hands on her hips.

"Now," the pair looked up, rubbing their abused appendages, "Are you two going to behave or am I going to have to put you both in time out?" the brunette finished in a stern teacher-like tone.

Minato leaned against one of the posts, Kushina using him to stay upright as she laughed.

Rin gritted her teeth. "You can't talk to Kakashi-kun that way: he's higher ranked than you are!" she growled, shaking her fist at the genin's back.

Iruka tucked the loose hair behind her left ear, giving the bigger girl a glance over her shoulder.

"If they're going to act like children," she turned back to the boys before her, "then I'm going to treat them as such."

For some reason, that scared the two chuunins, both of them huddling together and cowering in the genin's shadow.

Rin huffed, opening her mouth to reprimand the smaller girl again.

"That's enough," Minato stated, everyone's attention now turned on him. The blonde sighed, his wife letting go of him to stand up.

His face became serious, as he turned to Iruka. "I really don't want to do this, but," he sighed, "you said 'not with so many people around.'"

Iruka's eyes widened, before she looked down.

The small form sat on the ground, Kakashi and Obito moving to sit on either side of her.

Kushina sat beside Kakashi, Minato by her, with Rin filling the space between her sensei and Obito.

"Ano…. how should I start?" the brunette asked herself quietly.

"Why don't you tell us about the genin exam for the Mist village, Iruka-chan?" Rin suggested, trying to help the younger along.

"If it can even be called that," Iruka muttered, scratching at the edge of the bandage on her nose.

"Before that," she started, "do you know Kiri's other name?"

That question was met with confused looks from the three chuunins, Minato and Kushina looking at each other knowingly.

The genin sighed somewhat shakily, seeing the confused looks.

"Thanks to its practices in training shinobi, Kirigakure is also known as," she paused, swallowing thickly, "A-Aka no Kirigakure."

"Red Mist? That isn't too bad, is it, Iruka-chan?" Obito asked, Rin nodding in agreement.

"Not 'Red Mist,'" Kushina started, getting the kids' attention, "Bloody Mist."

"B-Bloody?"

"As in the mist surrounding the village is saturated in blood." Iruka said, tone emotionless.

A shiver ran up Obito and Rin's spines, the hairs on the back of Kakashi's neck standing up from the sudden chill her voice brought.

"Blood soaks each and every ninja's hands," the brunette continued, face blanked, "from the Mizukage down to the newest genin."

Her suddenly empty eyes made Rin and Obito cringe, huddling close together.

"I don't get it, what does that have to do with the graduation exam of Kirigakure?" the Uchiha asked.

"Think of the words: every ninja's hands are stained red." Iruka answered, staring at the ground.

The two adults had looks of pity on their faces, Kakashi dawning comprehension, the last two confused, though Obito looked a little wary.

Rin blinked, then gasped.

"You mean you've killed before?!" she screamed, making Obito cover his ears.

The smaller closed her eyes, tilting her head back "Hai."

"Y-You're so young though, j-just a genin, you sh-shouldn't have killed yet: we haven't killed yet." Rin stuttered, tears filling her eyes.

Obito looked down, goggles up, tears running down his face.

Kakashi's face was blank, staring at the ground.

Iruka drew a shaky breath, a couple tears slipping from her eyes.

"That's the way graduation is held."

"You have to kill someone?"

"Not just anyone," the genin explained, pulling her knees to her chest, "You have to kill your best friend, in order to become a genin."

A girl with aqua hair, tied back with a red ribbon, red eyes, and wearing dark purple clothes flashed through Iruka's mind.

'Michiru-chan.' She thought, burying her face in her knees.

"Graduation is a way of showing you're willing to do anything to become a genin. Friends are pitted against friends, siblings against siblings," Iruka choked, as another girl, with black hair and silver eyes, wearing blue, joined the other. 'Tsuki-chan.'

"Were you that determined to become a ninja." Iruka glared at Kakashi.

"I lost my best friends, I was supposed to die too." She hissed.

"Why would you-"

"Say that?" the genin finished Kushina's question, looking at the rest of the group.

"Because…"

_/A small brunette stood hunched over slightly, breathing heavily._

_Her blue pants had small rips here and there, half the left leg dyed purple from a stab wound in her thigh. Only navy-blue wrappings and the remains of a blue fishnet shirt covered her torso. The right arm and lower abdomen were gone, leaving only the left arm and chest part to cover her. Her purple shirt was destroyed, more than half of it being scattered on the ground. A makeshift bandage from one of the larger pieces was tied around her head, keeping her right eye in place._

_Twenty feet in front of her, a girl with waist-length aqua hair, tied back with a red ribbon, red eyes, and lightly tanned skin stood. Her purple wrap dress was tattered, black shorts and jacket shredded. A strip from the jacket was wrapped around her head, covering a slash on her forehead._

_Copper eyes met ruby, a silent message passing between the two friends, as they both pulled out a kunai knife. With their weapons readied, they started running as fast as their tired, injured bodies would allow toward each other._

"_We'll die together." They thought simultaneously, just as they were about to strike. /_

"…I woke up a week later, with this." Iruka reached behind her neck, unfastening the neck loop that held her shirt up.

As the red fabric came down, the three males looked away out of respect (Kakashi's not a pervert…yet).

"It's okay, you can look." The genin told them, as they heard her mess with her fishnet top.

Hearing Kushina and Rin's gasps, the three hesitantly turned back, eyes widening at what they saw.

Her fishnet top lifted over her head, sleeves still covering her arms, only the black bandages were what remained on Iruka's torso.

What really got their attention (He's still not a pervert, yet) was the contrastingly pale scar that ran from the genin's left shoulder to the right side of her waist.

Iruka traced the mark lightly.

"I gave her almost the exact same wound: she barely scratched anything, came this close," she held her finger and thumb a millimeter apart, "to slicing up my heart."

The brunette sighed, pulling her shirts back on.

"Apparently, I had stabbed harder: they told me I nearly cut her in two."

"Kami, they told you how you killed your best friend?" Minato asked, horrified.

Iruka nodded, looping the back of her shirt's neck together.

"This used to be Michiru-chan's." She fiddled with the ribbon in her hair, the red-eyed girl flashing through her mind.

"What I have of Tsuki-chan's was most likely confiscated, since it looks like a weapon."

The black-haired girl appeared beside the other, a fragile, blue sea glass barrette in the shape of a shuriken adorning her head.

A small, sad smile came to Iruka's lips.

"Their parents told me it's what they would've wanted."

"Sorry to interrupt." A voice said, making everyone look up.

A man with long, white hair, dark eyes and red lines running down his tan skin stood a few feet away from the group.

He was dressed in a jounin uniform, a large scroll strapped to his back.

"Jiraiya-sensei? What are you doing here?" Minato asked, standing up.

The white-haired man sighed.

"I was sent to get the girl, for interrogation."

"But," Rin stood, "she just got through telling us how her friend died, hasn't she been through enough for one day?"

"I'm sorry, Rin-chan, but it's protocol." Jiraiya said, watching Iruka stand.

"It's okay, Rin-senpai," she smiled at her, walking past Minato, "it's better to get these things over with sooner rather than later, right?" she asked, coming to a stop before Jiraiya.

"You guys will see her tomorrow: I think Sarutobi-sensei said something about placing her on your team."

"See you later, then, Iruka-chan."

"Bye."

The genin waved slightly.

"Let's go, honey." Jiraiya said, nudging the back of the girl's head, leading her toward the Hokage Tower.

**-Line Break-**

Another chapter done, I don't know when chapter 3 will be done; I'm going to be doing it online with so I don't know when it'll be done. I can't do interrogations ; Also what do you guys think of these titles?

Cloudy Waters (as suggested by) or

Konoha's Siren (I just thought of it today)

**Translations**

Sensei – Teacher, master

Senpai – Senior, superior

Ano – Um

Aka – Red, bloody

Hai – Yes

Kami - God


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, everything seems in order," a man dressed in the red and white robes of the Hokage said, looking over some paperwork.

The genin in front of him stood somewhat rigidly, nervously awaiting her new leader's verdict of what should be done with her.

The man, Sarutobi, smiled at the brunette.

"Thank you, Iruka-chan, for your time, I know this must've been difficult for one so young."

Iruka smiled, scratching at the edge of her nose bandage shyly.

"N-Not at all, Hokage-sama," she bowed some, "is there anything else you need to know?"

"Do you know anything else about the riots against the clans with kekkai genkai in the Water Country?"

"Only what I've told you."

The robed man nodded, before beckoning Iruka to come closer, one of his hands going under the desk.

Stepping up to the desk, Iruka tilted her headed curiously.

Sarutobi smiled, bringing his hand up over the desk.

"Welcome to Konoha, Iruka-chan."

A hitai-ate was held out to the former Mist nin, who took it, examining the blue fabric and leaf insignia.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Hokage-sama." Iruka bowed again, before turning to leave the office and go find a place to stay.

"Iruka-chan, I've arranged living quarters for you and your brother, when he arrives."

The genin turned to stare at the man for a few seconds, before, "Hokage-sama," Sarutobi nodded, when she hesitated, "Ano, wh-what will be done with..with.." she trailed off.

"Your father's body?" the Hokage supplied, Iruka nodding in answer.

A sigh came from the man.

"We're examining his body for anything that may be of use, in the future." Sarutobi grimaced, when he saw the slight look of horror on the girl's face. "I'm sorry, Iruka-chan, but it's a necessary."

"No, it's okay, I understand. What will you do, when you're done?"

"We're going to cremate the body, what will be done with the ashes, is up to you…and your brother."

The small brunette swallowed, clutching her new headband, as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Can," she wiped her copper eyes, "Can I go see him, one last time?"

Sarutobi smiled, albeit sadly, "Of course, Iruka-chan, Jiraiya?" The village leader addressed the man standing in the far corner of the room.

The white-haired man stood straight from his previous position.

"C'mon, Iruka-chan." He beckoned the genin forward.

The brunette followed, wiping her eyes and stifling quiet sobs that were slowly climbing up her throat.

Scene Change

A certain silver-haired boy was trudging down one of the quieter streets of Konoha, where one of the residence sects was, heading to the apartment he shared with his still-in-training ninken. He needed to get them started on chakra control…

"Senpai?"

The masked boy looked up from his musing, finding a puffy-eyed brunette standing a few feet from him.

A backpack was slung over her shoulder, a couple of scrolls sticking out of it and her new hitai-ate hanging around her neck.

"Iruka," the boy murmured, "what are you doing here?"

The brunette shifted her feet a little, rubbing one of her drying eyes.

"I-I was looking for the apartment Hokage-sama arranged for me." The girl said, looking at the boy through her one eye, the other still a little itchy.

"Do you need any help?" Kakashi had no idea why he was offering, the question spilling out before he could stop it.

Iruka seemed just as surprised, both eyes staring at him, her hand slowly lowering to her side.

"Um, o-okay, i-if it's not too much trouble," Iruka stammered, blushing a little, "A-arigatou gozaimasu, Senpai."

"No problem," the masked chuunin answered, watching the genin pull a piece of paper out of her pocket, unfolding it and handing it to the other.

Glancing at the paper, Kakashi blinked, before walking in the direction he had originally been heading, grabbing Iruka's arm in the process, startling her.

"Senpai?"

"You're apartment is next to mine."

Not even a minute later, they were ascending the steps of a tan-colored apartment building, stopping before a door that had a number sixteen on it, the next being eighteen.

Yet again, Kakashi's mouth moved on its own, "Do you need any help settling in?" 'Damn it! Why won't my mouth keep itself shut?!'

"Iie."

Kakashi looked up, a little surprised.

'Well, she's definitely different than the other girls. Most would jump at the chance to have me talk to them voluntarily.'

"I don't think I'll need any help settling in. At least, not tonight," the small brunette answered, offering her companion a smile.

"But,"

Kakashi inwardly sighed, 'Here it comes,'

"Would Kakashi-senpai like to come in, for some tea? You seem tired."

The silver-haired chuunin blinked at the question.

The genuine concern he could see, mixed with a little sorrow, confirmed that, yes, Iruka was only asking as a comrade.

Or a potential friend.

Kakashi immediately extinguished that thought.

'Stupid emotions…'

"It's alright, if you don't want to," the slight hurt in Iruka's brown eyes was almost completely hidden, before she turned her head away.

Kakashi saw it anyway, before realizing he had been giving her a blank look for a little too long.

'Crap!' "Uh, uh,"

"Hmm?" the genin looked at him.

"I-I don't want to intrude a-and you look a little worn out yourself, Iruka." The boy stuttered slightly.

'What's wrong with you?!'

"Oh,"

The chuunin looked at the genin, who had looked back down, somewhat nervous of what reaction he might get out of her.

When chocolate eyes brought their gaze back to the boy, Kakashi mentally sighed in relief.

The hurt expression was gone.

"Okay," the brunette gave a glowing smile, the setting sun almost literally lighting it up, "maybe some other time then, Senpai."

"Yeah, another time."

Iruka turned to go into her apartment.

"Umm," she looked at the chuunin, "Sensei wants all of us to meet up at the training grounds, at seven. I'll take you there."

The brunette nodded.

"Hai, arigatou, Kakashi-senpai," the apartment door was opened, Iruka giving one more smile to Kakashi, "Oyasumi."

"Oyasumi."

The door closed, leaving Kakashi to go into his own apartment, still a little confused about his behavior, and be welcomed home by his small pack of to-be-nin-puppies.

-Iruka's apartment-

Giggling a little at the sound of barking coming from her senpai's apartment, Iruka set her stuff down, exploring the living space a little: two rooms, one bathroom, kitchen, and living room/dining area.

Just enough for two people to live in.

Having nothing to do but set up what had been sealed in the scrolls, Iruka decided to get ready for bed, wanting to start settling in the next day.

Sorting through the scrolls, she found the one containing her clothes, unsealed a few, as well as a futon to sleep in, and made to get dressed in her white and light blue sleeping kimono.

She paused.

"With all due respect, Yuurei-san," brown eyes glanced toward the door of her apartment, "would you mind leaving? I-I'm afraid I can't help you at the moment: I need to rest up for tomorrow."

A silent sound, almost like the wind, was heard, before the presence that was there vanished, leaving Iruka to change and curl up on her futon, going to sleep almost instantly.

The Next Day: Training Grounds

Kakashi and Iruka came upon the training field, finding Rin there, waiting.

The gray-eyed girl was dressed in a similar outfit, colored black and baby pink, which seemed somewhat tighter than the previous day's outfit. Her blue hitai-ate was tied around her waist.

"Kakashi-kun!" she called, running toward the pair, completely disregarding that the genin was beside her crush.

Rin latched onto the boy's arm, throwing him off balance at the force she used to grab him while still in motion.

They fell to the ground, narrowly avoiding Iruka, who stepped to the side at the last second.

"Rin-senpai, must you do that every time you see Kakashi-senpai?" the brunette asked, cutting into Rin's happy mood.

Thus making the bigger girl give Iruka a look that said 'what's it to you?'

The tanned girl sighed, turning to leave the scene, muttering something along the lines of 'stupid girly girls.'

"I heard that!" Rin pointed at the genin's outfit, "You have no room to talk!"

Iruka blinked, looking down at her clothes.

She was dressed in an ocean-blue, kimono-like shirt, hawthorn flowers blooming across the fabric, white capris, shinobi sandals, and blue fishnets visible between the sandals and pants.

Her hair was held back in a ponytail, Konoha headband around her forehead, and her red ribbon was tied in a bow around her neck.

She looked at the older brunette. "Your point?"

Rin growled.

"Why you-"

"Now, now, girls," Minato appeared, holding Obito by the arm.

The goggled boy had a sheepish smile on his face.

"Hey, guys" he greeted meekly, as his sensei let go of his arm.

The other two chuunin ignored him, Kakashi in favor of getting out of Rin's grip: Rin being more interested in snuggling the masked boy's arm to death.

Iruka smiled at the Uchiha "Ohayo gozaimasu, Obito-senpai."

Obito smiled back "Ohayo."

"Alright, c'mon, guys, we need to get introductions done and over with, so we can get started on the test." Minato said, getting everyone's attention.

'Test?' Iruka thought, seating herself on the grass, her new teammates doing the same, Rin having finally let go of Kakashi.

"Why don't you start, Iruka-chan?" the blonde suggested. "Ano, a-ano-" the brunette stammered.

"Iie," everyone looked at Obito, who was looking at his sensei instead.

"You go first, sensei, Iruka-chan doesn't know what you want her to say." The Uchiha explained.

Blue eyes blinked.

"Ahh, you're right, Obito-kun," the jounin turned to the genin, smiling apologetically, "gomen, Iruka-chan."

The brunette shook her head, smiling, "It's okay, sensei."

"Here's how we're going to introduce ourselves: tell us your likes, dislikes, dreams, hobbies, things like that," Minato explained to the newcomer, "Think you can do that, Iruka-chan?"

The brunette nodded.

Minato nodded back.

"Good, I'll go first," the blonde started, "My name is Namikaze Minato. I like my friends and family, as well as a few other things. Dislike," the man paused, thinking, "dishonesty, hostility, and people who harm others for no reason."

'Hmm, I wish there were more people like him back in Kiri.'

"My dreams," the jounin looked up at the sky, "I want to have a family to raise, one day," a soft look came to his eyes, before closing them and giving his students a grin, "I also want to be the next Hokage."

Iruka hid a smile of her own. 'He acts like a kid.'

"And my hobbies consist of creating new jutsus, seals, spending time with Kushina-chan," the soft look came back, "and training you guys." The blonde finished, gesturing to the next person, Rin, to go.

"My name is Hino Rin. My likes consist of puppies, kittens, my abilities to help people, and," the older girl stopped, glancing at Kakashi, cheeks a little pink, "a certain someone."

Copper eyes rolled, 'Gee, I wonder who.'

"My dislikes are rivals, reptiles, most bugs, and," a quick look at Obito, "fans."

A tiny sweatdrop appeared on the back of the genin's head. 'Fans?' (Get the pun?)

"My dreams," another glance at the masked boy, with a blush, "well, lets leave that for later, shall we?"

Another eye roll.

"For hobbies, I like collecting plushies, gardening, and stal- uh, I mean watching birds." Rin finished, looking at the ground.

'Watching birds. Suuuuure.'

The blonde teacher chuckled a little, before nodding to Kakashi, "Kakashi-kun."

"I'm Hatake Kakashi, there are things I like, things I don't," a slight, almost unnoticeable hurt/angry look passed through his eyes, "I don't have any dreams for the future, and the only hobbies I have are training and raising my ninken."

Iruka flinched at the slightly harsh and emotionless tone, seeing Obito do the same, while Rin seemed unaffected, and Minato just sighed quietly.

'Wonder what happened to him.'

"Obito-kun." Minato continued the pattern.

"Uchiha Obito. I like pocky, my friends, making new friends," the goggle-wearing boy smiled at the genin, "and helping people. I dislike people who are mean or don't protect what really matters."

That earned a few confused looks from the group.

Iruka tilted her head to the side. 'What really matters..?'

"Dreams," the Uchiha tilted his head, eyes closed, thinking, "ano, I don't really have any at the moment, other than getting a little respect form my clan."

His orange goggles hid a brief look of sadness that passed through his eyes. "As for hobbies, I got a lot of 'em."

'I bet one of them is earning the respect, huh, senpai?'

"And Iruka-chan," Minato brought attention to the youngest member of their group.

"Um, I'm Umino Iruka. I like little kids, animals-"

"What's your favorite animal?"

The brunette blinked at the question, "Any that doesn't seem human in one way or another-"

"Such as..?"

"Rin-chan, we need to keep going."

"Sorry."

'Someone's a little nosy.'

"Anyway, I like children, animals, and singing. I dislike people who are arrogant or obsessive," copper eyes glanced at Rin for a second, "As for my dreams…I don't know: I used to want to be like my mother," a few seconds of silence passed, "but, who knows, I might change that here in Konoha."

A couple of contemplative looks were thrown her way, 'What do you want to be, Iruka-chan?'

"And my hobbies consist of cooking, crocheting, collecting, and babysitting."

"Babysitting?" Rin blinked, "How is babysitting a hobby?"

Iruka looked at her, "A hobby is something a person enjoys doing, to pass the time, right?"

"Yeah,"

"I enjoy babysitting little kids, therefore it can be counted as a hobby, since I like children and all."

Rin nodded, 'Little smart ass.'

"Alright, introduction time is over," Minato started, bringing everyone's attention to him, "we have to get this test started."

The three chuunins nodded, the genin giving her sensei a confused look.

The jounin caught the look, "It's simple, Iruka-chan," he pulled something out of his pocket, "you all have to get these away from me."

Three silver bells dangled from the blonde's hand, chiming a little.

"Figure out the meaning behind the bell test, Iruka-chan: that means none of you three telling her, got it?"

All four nodded their heads.

"Alright, then, begin!" the four disappeared, leaving Minato to wait for what they were going to plan.

-In the trees-

"Ne, senpais?"

The three chuunins turned to the genin, who fiddled with the bow on her neck.

"Nani, Iruka-chan?" Rin asked.

"Do you guys know if there's a lake anywhere nearby?"

"A lake?" the older girl inquired, the two boys giving the genin confused looks.

"Hai."

"There's one, that way," Kakashi stated, pointing further into the forest.

"Good, I have a plan…"

-With Minato-

The jounin looked up, feeling his students' chakra signatures dispersing, two seemed to be moving away from him, the other two, Kakashi and Obito, coming at him.

The chuunins attacked, him blocking, giving the girls time to go further into the forest, before they disappeared, running back to the girls.

'Hmm, wonder what they're up to,' with that thought the jounin followed his students into the forest.

**-Line Break-**

Woot, another chapter done!

**Translations**

Kekkai genkai – Bloodline limit

Hitai-ate – Forehead protector

Arigatou gozaimasu – Thank you

Ano – Um

Ninken – ninja dogs

Senpai – Senior, superior

Iie – No

Hai – Yes

Sensei – Teacher, master

Oyasumi – Goodnight (short for oyasumi nasai)

Yuurei – Ghost, spectre

Ohayo gozaimasu – Good morning

Gomen – Sorry

Nani – What?


	4. Chapter 4

Minato could not, for the life of him, figure out what his students were doing.

His original three weren't acting like they had the first time they had done the bell test and his newest wasn't even doing anything.

The chuunins seemed to be taking orders from the genin, who kept retreating further into the forest, making the jounin follow.

Every couple of minutes, one of the older students (usually Rin or Obito) would go to Iruka, tell her what was going on, and then leave to attack him.

'Either they're setting a trap, or Iruka-chan's trying to avoid confrontation.' He thought, blocking Kakashi and Obito's attempt to stall him.

Though, they weren't able to hold him back, they were able to distract him enough for their genin teammate to disappear.

'Where'd she go?' the blonde wondered, throwing the chuunins away from him.

A chakra flare made him turn, heading toward it.

Kakashi and Obito disappeared from where they had landed, a signal maybe?

Not too long after the flare, Minato came upon a huge lake.

He hid, spotting his team standing in the middle of the lake's surface: they seemed to be waiting.

'Like I'd actually reveal myself.'

"We're sitting ducks out here," Kakashi groused.

He really hated how exposed he felt just standing there like a moron on top of the water.

Anyone could see them like they were.

"Oh, shut up," the genin ordered, frustrated by the utter lack of faith from her supposed teammates.

"Don't talk that way to us!" Rin snapped, causing Obito to defend the little waif with a "Rin-chan-"

"Stop defending her, Obito!" but the older kunoichi just wasn't having any of that.

The little twerp was, purposefully or not, taking her place in the team far too often for her comfort.

"You guys passed this test, acting like this?" asked Iruka incredulously.

Kakashi griped right back, "You're one to talk: you're not even doing anything."

This mess was going nowhere and all the arguing was attracting the wrong sort of attention.

He didn't know quite how to get this mess back on track.

Why did Obito always have to defend the underdog?

"She said she had a plan." Obito pointed out, he was tired of the arguing too, but, like Kakashi, didn't know how best to get them back on track either.

At least he was willing to try.

"What's that, have us do all the work, while she took credit for telling us to do it?!" the green-eyed monster clearly had Rin in her grips now.

Rin had worked hard to get where she is as a valued member of the team and this little usurper had yet to show that she had any skills!

Kakashi saw where this one was going and pointed out dryly, "It's not like Sensei would believe her."

While he was curious, it did hurt his ego to be taking orders from a genin: he was a chuunin, one of the higher-ranking ninjas of their little team.

"If you'd listen to her earlier-" groaned Obito exasperatedly.

He dealt with his teammates' egos too often not to see the fracture lines showing once again.

He preferred to deal with their occasionally overblown egos by pretending he didn't notice them, but, one of these days, it was going to get all of them into some serious trouble.

"Oh, for cry out loud." Iruka winced.

This was a functional team?

This was what she left Kiri for?

Well, yes, it was what she left Kiri for and it hadn't degenerated into violence yet.

Violence, hmm, that gave her a workable idea to get their attention.

She did tell them she'd treat them like children after all…

CRACK!

Minato winced, as Iruka abruptly introduced the three chuunins' heads to each other.

"ITAI!"

The three clutched their heads, two glaring at the genin, the other wincing as he rubbed the sore spot.

Iruka glared back, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Now, will you, please, shut up and listen?" she asked, teeth clenched.

Obito nodded, Kakashi and Rin doing the same a few seconds later.

"Good, now…" the genin's voice lowered until Minato could no longer hear.

He watched them talk, nodding their heads every once in a while.

Suddenly, the three chuunins dispersed, leaving the genin standing in the middle of the lake.

Iruka's teammates hid their chakra, leaving her the only target Minato could attack.

'That's what they want me to do.' The jounin thought, as Iruka turned her back to him.

He saw her arms moving, wondering what she could possibly do, since she didn't know where he was and was facing the wrong way.

"Kirigakure no Jutsu!"

Blue eyes widened, as a thick mist covered the lake and the surrounding area.

'This is bad.'

He couldn't see and the slightest sound could give him away.

A rustle of leaves alerted him to an approaching attacker.

He jumped onto the surface of the lake, to evade a kunai aimed at his head.

'Probably Kakashi, he does have a sensitive nose.'

The blonde didn't notice the figure behind him.

A kick to his back made him lose balance, catching him off guard.

A hard blow from above knocked him a few meters underwater.

'Clever way to hide,' he thought, looking up to see Obito and Rin running to get off the lake's surface.

To his left, about fifteen feet from where he had stood, there was Iruka, just standing there.

'Bad idea, Iruka-chan.' Minato swam up, aiming for the genin.

Just below her, he reached up, grabbed her ankles, and pulled her under, swimming up as she went down.

The blonde's head broke through the surface, taking a moment to catch his breath.

He brought his arms up, with much more effort then was needed, to get himself onto the surface.

'Why is the water so heavy?'

Just as this thought went through his mind, "Suirō no Jutsu!"

The water started swirling, lifting him up and enclosing around him in a sphere.

"What the-"

"You lose, Sensei."

The teacher's head snapped to the side.

There stood Iruka, hand in the bubble, and completely dry.

"How did you dry yourself off so fast?" Minato asked, trying to move his body.

He was immobile.

The genin's face gained a look of confusion.

"I pulled you underwater."

"Oooohhhh." Iruka said, as her chuunin teammates gathered around the two.

"Wow, it actually worked!" Rin stated, surprised.

"Of course, it worked," Iruka placed her free hand on her hip, "It's called planning. I used to do this with my friends all the time."

"Alright, but you didn't answer my question, Iruka-chan. Also, how do you plan to get the bells from in here?" Minato asked, watching his students.

"Bells?" the genin asked, "Do you mean-"

"These bells?"

Once again, the jounin's head snapped to the side, eyes widening.

Another Iruka was standing a few feet from his prison, completely soaked, with three silver bells nestled in her palm.

"Wha-? How-?"

"Grabbed them before you were captured." The clone answered, walking around him to stand before her creator, holding the bells out.

Iruka took them, dismissing her clone, which lost its color, melting back to its original state.

Without taking her hand out of the sphere, the genin faced her teammates.

"Here you go, guys, you deserve them."

The bells were thrown, being caught by the chuunins.

"Well, yeah, we deserve them: without us, you wouldn't have been able to capture Minato-sensei." Rin said somewhat smugly.

Iruka just smiled, pulling her arm from the prison and releasing their sensei, the mist lifting at the same time.

"Rin-chan-"

"You can have mine, Iruka-chan!" Obito chirped, holding his bell out to the brunette.

Copper eyes blinked at the trinket, before Iruka took it, giving Obito a questioning look.

The boy just smiled at her.

"Ano," the genin looked down, cheeks dusted a light pink, "A-Arigatou, Obito-senpai."

"Ahh, don't call me that, Iruka-chan," the Uchiha told her, "call me Obito or Obito-kun," he smiled at her, "we're friends, after all, right?"

Iruka smiled. "Hai."

The genin turned to her sensei, giving him the bell.

"Neither of us wants it, Sensei."

Minato, as well as Kakashi and Rin, blinked at the statement, before Obito grabbed the younger girl's arm, dragging her away.

"We're done, right, Sensei?" he called, not slowing down, "C'mon, Iruka-chan, you have to meet everyone else!"

And they disappeared into the forest, leaving behind three bewildered teammates.

-Scene Change-

Iruka hid behind Obito, nervously peeking over his shoulder.

The Uchiha's friends were mostly friendly: a few being a little wary, but that was understandable: she was from another village, after all.

Despite that, it wasn't the reason as to why she was hiding behind her teammate.

No, she was hiding because of the overly enthusiastic greeting/welcome she may ever receive.

A boy a couple years older than her, dressed in green spandex, with a bowl haircut and thick eyebrows had given her a 'Nice Guy' pose, as Obito had explained, and a blinding smile.

"Welcome to Konoha, Fair Maiden of the Mist!" he shouted energetically. "I am Maito Gai, The Handsome Green Beast of Konoha!" his teeth shone, leaving the genin to blink the bright spots out of her eyes.

Everyone else had backed away from the spandex-clad boy, Obito holding his ground in front of Iruka, ready for what was bound to happen next.

"Fair Maiden," Gai called, bringing his hand up, "please accept the Feelings from My Passionately Flaming Heart of Youth!"

Before anyone could register Gai's words, a barrage of pink hearts flew straight at Obito and Iruka.

"Duck!" the goggled boy cried, pulling Iruka to the ground.

A second later, he pushed her to the side, rolling the other way to avoid another heart attack.

A wall stopped Iruka, the amber-eyed brunette immediately scrambling to get away from the area.

"Ahh!"

She skidded to a stop, as hearts collided with the wall, right in front of her.

Turning, she again paused, as even more cut her off, leaving her in the only untouched portion of the wall.

A great big sitting duck.

Hesitantly, the brunette turned to see Gai, once again raising his hand to his lips.

"Now, Iruka-Hime," countless hearts were blown at the genin, who closed her eyes.

Nothing happened.

No hearts collided with her body, nor being pushed into the wall by their force.

Nothing.

If anything, Iruka could've sworn she was floating: her feet were no longer touching the ground and a gentle breeze blew through her hair.

Tentatively, amber eyes opened, black fabric coming into view.

Glancing up, Iruka saw a blue mask, silver hair, and dark eyes, looking down from the pair's location.

Without looking at her, Kakashi asked "You okay, Iruka?"

Looking around, Iruka answered, "I'm fine, Kakashi-senpai." while looping her thin arms around the chuunin's neck, making sure she didn't fall.

They appeared to be on a roof.

Kakashi shifted his grip a little, before they both looked down at the scene that was starting to take place.

"Ah, my Eternal Rival, Kakashi!" Gai pointed at the pair, eyes blazing and a grin on his face.

Iruka looked to the right, spotting the damage the wall had taken at her expense.

It was almost completely pink, cracks forming from the hearts' impact.

'Poor wall,' the brunette thought, before looking back at Gai and the others had been.

'What the-'

"KAKASHI-KUN!!"

A mob of girls had formed in the space previously occupied only by Gai and the scattered remains of what had been a group of Obito's friends.

They had disappeared, Obito on the outer edge of the crowd, trying to find a way through.

Most of the girls wore short dresses and skirts, about a third of them with visible hitai-ates.

"Kakashi, release the fair Iruka-Hime!" the spandex-wearing boy exclaimed.

His shout got the girls' attention, some of them training their eyes on Iruka, who was nestled safely in Kakashi's arms.

"Gai, she's already tra-"

"GET AWAY FROM MY KAKASHI-KUN!!"

The mob's screeching drowned Kakashi's words out.

Obito covered his ears, Gai seeming immune to the noise, while Kakashi and Iruka got the full brunt of the assault.

In response to the painful ringing, seeing as how Kakashi couldn't just drop the genin, the chuunin tightened his hold on her, Iruka doing the same, bowing his head, as the genin pressed her head against his shoulder.

"I-itai…" Kakashi murmured, gaining a concerned, though slightly pained, look from Iruka.

"Senpai..?"

"Kakashi, unhand the Gentle Mist Maiden!"

"Why does he keep giving me these titles?"

Kakashi chuckled at the question, which seemed to drive the ringing out of his ears somehow.

"We've all wondered that."

"KAKASHI!!"

Said boy looked over the incomprehensible crowd, spotting Obito waving at him.

"GET HER OUT OF HERE!!" the Uchiha shouted, before turning and running away from the crowd.

Kakashi and Iruka disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving the crowd devastated.

"Kakashi-kun!" the girls wailed, tears falling down their faces, some hugging each other.

Gai, being Gai…well…

"NOOOOO!!" the green-clad male howled, falling to his knees.

Waterfalls fell down his face, as he whimpered, "My Beautiful and Gentle Iruka-Hime has fallen into the Grasp of my Hip and Cool Eternal Rival!"

Forming a fist, he pumped it into the air.

"I assure you, Kakashi, Iruka-Hime will see through your Coolness and Fall for me, The Handsome Green Beast of Konoha!!"

Gai struck a pose, before running off.

Elsewhere

Kakashi and Iruka poofed into existence before the genin's apartment.

Setting the girl down, Kakashi turned to go into his own apartment: he needed a nap.

Small hands grasped his arm, making the chuunin turn, finding coffee-colored eyes looking up at him in concern.

"Senpai, daijoubu desu ka?" Iruka asked, gently squeezing the arm she was holding.

"I'm fine, Iruka," Kakashi replied tiredly, "I just need a nap: dealing with the bell test, Gai, and fangirls is exhausting."

Iruka giggled at that answer, letting the pale limb go, "I bet it is."

Kakashi looked at the brunette for a few seconds, making a confused look come to the younger's face.

"Sen-"

"Oh, right," Kakashi interrupted the genin's question, turning to her fully.

The brunette tilted her head, a cutely confused look on her face, "Hmm?"

"I offered to help you settle in, didn't I?"

Chocolate eyes blinked, the girl looking down, thinking.

"Oh!" Iruka's head shot up, realization on her face, before she smiled, "Don't worry about it, Kakashi-senpai."

"Kakashi."

"Hmm?"

"Call me Kakashi: I'm getting kinda tired of the senpai suffix."

"Oh, okay, but, really, Kakashi-sen-" Iruka stopped herself, making a cute agitated expression, "I'll be fine. Go take your nap."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure, I'll take you up on your offer when I need it. Now, go,"

"Hai, hai, I'm going, ja ne."

"Ja ne."

Kakashi went into his apartment, once again being greeted by his puppies, as Iruka went into her own.

Closing the door, copper eyes scanned the empty living room/dining area, settling on a corner to the left.

"I'm not sure if I can help you, Yuurei-san," Iruka started, never taking her eyes from the corner, "but I'll see what I can do."

An almost soundless noise came from the corner, before Iruka shuddered, the area around her becoming cold.

"S-Something's holding you back, do you know what it is?"

What felt like ice traced on her hand: an affirmative.

"Okay, what do you want me to do about it?"

A silent sound was made, almost like laughter, before Iruka felt something on top of her head, and the presence was gone, taking the cold with it.

The brunette shuddered again, rubbing her arms.

"Baka yuureis, always having to meet at night," she went to her scrolls, unsealing a few things, "And I wish people would stop patting my head!"

**-Line Break-**

Another chapter, yay!

**Translations**

Itai - Ouch

Kirigakure no Jutsu – Hidden Mist Technique

Suirō no Jutsu – Water Prison Technique

Arigatou – Thank you

Hime - Princess

Daijoubu desu ka – Are you alright/okay?

Hai - Yes

Ja ne – See you later

Yuurei – ghost, specter, phantom

Baka – Stupid, idiot


End file.
